Sir, I Exist
by YearsDissolving
Summary: A sister story to angelauthor14's "Are You Cross?" Harry finally with his godfathers Sirius and Remus, is introduced to a new character, Kalyspo.


Remus rolled onto his side, a groan escaping his throat as the sun peeked through the window and into his eyes. Slowly sitting up, he stretched toward the ceiling, his eyes slowly adjusting to the bright sunlight that forced itself onto him.

Tossing his legs over the side of the bed, he stood up and made his way to his wardrobe, picking his clothes for the day, the house was quiet, which meant Sirius and Harry were still fast asleep.

Pulling on his sweater, he pulled open his bedroom door, who should he wake up first? Sirius was not much of a morning person, Harry would probably be the better choice. Moving along the hallway, he peeked into Sirius' room as he passed by, he was buried beneath his comforter, hiding from the sunlight. Shaking his head, he continued on until he reached Harry's room.

Pushing open the door, he looked down at his godson, he was clutching his teddy bear tightly, and still sleeping soundly. Remus smiled, he still had trouble believing they had finally been able to raise Harry, that he was now his and Sirius'. Despite the tragic events that had happened to him, he was finally growing to trust them, and the nightmares were far and long between.

Crossing the room, "Harry. . ." he reached down and shook his godsons shoulder lightly, "Harry, it's time to wake up." Harry's large, emerald eyes fluttered open and up towards Remus, "Good morning, Harry." He smiled down at the boy, who quickly sat up and looked around his room, "Anything wrong?" Harry shook his head and smiled up to his godfather.

Remus' honey eyes sparkled at Harry, who relaxed back into his pillow, "Remus, can we have bacon sandwiches for breakfast?" Remus chuckled lightly, he was a lot like Sirius, food was always his first thought in the morning. "Of course, let's pick you something to wear first, okay?"

Harry nodded, and crawled from beneath the blankets, and onto the cold hardwood floor, squeaking lightly, he jumped onto a nearby rug. "Can I wear my red shirt?"

"You can wear whatever you like," Remus said as he opened the wardrobe.

Harry chased after his godfather, and grabbed the red shirt before Remus could get to it, he quickly took off his pajama top, tossing it onto the floor, and pulling on his red shirt. Remus smiled, and pulled out a pair of jeans, handing them to Harry who changed, and dropped the rest of his pajamas onto the floor, and ran to his bedroom door, "Can we wake up Sirius?"

"Go ahead, I'll make your bed."

Harry trotted out of the room and down the hallway to his godfathers room, pushing open the door slowly. His eyes quickly caught view of the large lump in the center of the bed, beneath the covers. Harry smirked, backing up some, he quickly charged the bed, jumping up, right beside the lump that was Sirius.

Sirius was shaken from his sleep by the tiny bounce his godson had made, pulling the covers back slowly, he looked straight into the emerald eyes of Harry, who was now hanging over him, "Sirius! Remus is making bacon sandwiches for breakfast!" Sirius laughed lightly, seeing Harry in such a good mood in the morning, changed his own sleepy, annoyed mood to relaxed.

Sirius scooped up Harry, and hugged him, "Is that so?" Pulling the covers away, he stood up, still holding Harry, "Let me get dressed, and I'll be right down, okay?" Harry nodded happily and waited to be put down. Sirius held him for another moment, he would never get tired of being woken up by little Harry, he was so happy he was now living with them.

Setting Harry down, he watched his godson quickly run out of the room, listening to his tiny foot steps hurry down the hallway.

Changing quickly, he followed the sound of chatter downstairs. Trotting down the stairs, he crossed the lounge into the dining room. Harry had already placed himself in his chair, waiting patiently for breakfast. "Everything is almost done," Remus called from the kitchen. Taking his seat, Sirius pulled at the Daily Prophet that laid on the table.

Looking down at it, he didn't have a chance to read the main article before Remus called out to everyone, "They're ready!" Sirius dropped the paper, and waited for his sandwich, Remus set his plate on the table, along with his own and Harry's, sitting down, Remus reached for the Daily Prophet before Sirius could get a hold of it again. "Hey! I was going to read it."

"Well, you should have grabbed it sooner," Remus smirked playfully, to which Sirius was unamused, "But, I always read it first!" Remus laughed, before tossing the paper back onto the table, "Then tell me what's going on in the Wizarding World."

Sirius grabbed the paper, looking down at it, as he bit into his sandwich, chewing he began to read, as he read over the article he choked lightly, "What's wrong?" Remus patted Sirius on the back, Harry frowned, "Are you okay Sirius?" Sirius shook his head, and quickly swallowed down the food, handing the paper to Remus, who read over.

"Merlin, I cannot believe it." He shook his head, and continued to read on. Harry's curiosity was growing, what was happening? He could feel the nervous, panicked feelings coming from both of his godfathers. He put his sandwich down and debated asking what was wrong, his own stomach was beginning to knot as he tried to figure out what was bothering his godfathers.

"Read the rest of it to me, Remus, I only read the headline." Sirius dropped his own sandwich and leaned towards Remus, "Today. . ." He began before disturbed by Harry trying to climb into his lap, picking up Harry, he placed him into his lap. Harry looked over the paper, "Today," Remus continued, "Kalypso Carlisle, the last member of the pure blood family of Carlisle, was arrested under suspicion of aiding the Dark Lord in his murders of several other wizards. . ."

Sirius interrupted, "That's not right, Kalypso wouldn't aid Voldemort, she wouldn't hurt anyone," Remus shook his head and continued, "If found guilty she will be placed in Azkaban for the murders of The Potters, as well as using the Imperius Curse on many others believed to be followers." Remus frowned, "I don't understand why she has fallen under suspicion, the Carlisle's, starting with her parents, have always fought for Muggle rights."

"Accusing her of James and Lily's death is too far," Sirius hit the table with his hand, as he stood, causing Harry to jump and bury his face in his godfathers shirt. "You're scaring Harry, Sirius."

Sirius sighed and tried to calm himself, "I'm sorry, Harry." He said, reaching for his godson, Remus pulled Harry away from his shirt and handed him to Sirius who quickly cuddled the frightened Harry, "Are you cross?" Harry frowned, looking up at Sirius, "Not at you, Harry." Harry nodded and buried his face into Sirius' shirt, "Why don't you take Harry upstairs to play, I am going to make a call." Sirius nodded and made his way to the stairs.

Remus watched them disappear up the stairs, before stepping back into the kitchen, and grabbing the nearby phone, thinking for a moment, he tapped a few numbers, listening to an annoying ring, he heard a click, as a womans voice drifted over the line, "The Carlisle Residence, and no, we would not like to give an interview."

"Cordelia, it's Remus. . ." He listened to the silence that followed, "Remus. . .Did you see the Daily Prophet?"

"Yes, that's why I'm calling. What happened?"

"I don't know, Kalypso had received a call the other night, and after she hung up, she told me to take care of the manor, she would be leaving in a few days, she dismissed all my questions, and a few days later the Ministry came to take her away--" Cordelia's voice cracked, as she tried to hold back tears.

Remus bit his lip lightly, "Who called?"

"She wouldn't tell me. But, she's innocent, Remus! You cannot believe she's --"

"I know she is, when is she going to court? We will come."

"Tomorrow, she'll be seen by The Ministry, do you think they'll put her in Azkaban?"

"I don't see how they could, she has outwardly spoken against Voldemort since his rise to power."

"Do you think Lucius will help her?"

"I doubt, he's always on about blood being important, but he refuses to admit his relation to her."

"Blood traitor," she whispered before speaking up once again, "Thank you, Remus."

"Don't worry, Cordelia, they can't lock her away for something she didn't do. I'll see you tomorrow," putting the phone back on the hook, he thought about what they could do with Harry tomorrow.

Leaving the kitchen, he walked into the lounge to see Sirius and Harry sitting on the couch with a book, "So? What did Cordelia say?" Remus sat down on a nearby chair, "She will go before The Ministry tomorrow,"

"When shall we leave?"

"Sometime in the morning, early. We need to find a babysitter for Harry."

Harry jumped up and shook his head, "No, I want to go with you!"

"Harry. . .you can't."

"Why can't he? Wouldn't this be a good chance for him to see how The Ministry works?"

"Yeah!" Harry chimed, slinking back down as he saw Remus shake his head, "What if it becomes . . .what if the situation changes?"

"Then he can see that, I don't see why we'd have to leave him behind with a babysitter. And besides, once the charges are dropped, he can finally meet Kalypso." Remus frowned, giving Sirius a look, "Remus, it won't hurt for him to go."

Remus finally gave up, "Fine, but, we have to wake up earlier than usual and leave."

Sirius nodded and Harry jumped up lightly, "So I can go?"

"Yep, and you'll get to meet Kalypso."

"Kalypso?"

"She went to Hogwarts with us," Remus broke in.

"Did she know my parents?"

"She did." Sirius said, before leaning back, "Did she have anything to do with my parents death?" Sirius froze, looking to Remus, Harry hadn't really asked much about James and Lily's death before now, and was unsure really how to respond, Remus picking up on such, cleared his throat, "No, Harry. She didn't. She isn't a bad witch."

Harry nodded lightly, "Then why did they say she did?"

"Because, sometimes, innocent people have bad things happen to them and that's why people like us need to fight for those people." Sirius nodded, proud of Remus' answer.

Sitting back, Remus looked at Harry, "Tomorrow, you'll have to be on your best behavior."

"Cordelia can help look over him," Sirius said standing, "I think she has bigger issues on her mind right now, Sirius."

"Oh, right." Sirius made his way toward the dining room, "We should all finish breakfast." Sirius' mind went straight back to food. Remus scooped up Harry and nodded, they had to remain calm as to not scare or worry Harry, and what better way than food?


End file.
